


Unexpected Friendship Are The Best Ones

by Seito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Tadashi, he would tell you that he and Fred met in the library.  If you ask Fred, he would agree… except, Fred would tell you that was their <i>second</i> meeting. Their first one was a little more memorable. (How Tadashi met the Nerd Crew)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Friendship Are The Best Ones

**Author's Note:**

> darkinufan requested this prompt over on my tumblr

**Fred**

If you ask Tadashi, he would tell you that he and Fred met in the library and bumped into each other. Tadashi had recognized the many Kaiju movies Fred was returning to the library and that sparked their connection. Fred had promptly invited Tadashi to a movie marathon (and subsequently was the only one of the nerd crew to know Fred was filthy rich).

If you ask Fred, he would agree… except, Fred would tell you that was their _second_ meeting. Their first meeting involved a slippery surface, a crowd and a not-paying-attention-Tadashi. It ended with Fred tango dipping Tadashi in a swift move to prevent him from knocking his head to the ground. Followed by several claps and catcalls.

Their meeting in the library was the result of a blushing Tadashi, who couldn't quite look Fred in the eye and hence, bumped into the English Major.

**Gogo**

No one knew how Tadashi and Gogo met. Gogo merely stared down anyone who asked and Tadsahi would look away nervously, mumbling something about high speed chases, how Aunt Cass was gonna kill him if she ever found out, chicken feathers, orange juice and how did Batman make it look so easy?

**Honey Lemon**

Honey Lemon and Tadashi met at 1am at the market. She promptly recruited him into her emergency the-Chem-Club-President-got-sick-and-we-have-a-bake-sale-in-six-hours-I-need-help-asap. Without even asking him, she promptly kidnapped him, dragging him out of the marketplace and dumped four bags of flours and sugar and six bags of chocolate chips into his open arms. Tadashi spent the remainder of the night without sleep, covered in flour, baking over 500 cookies until the sun rose in the sky. He then had to reassure Aunt Cass over the phone that he did not get kidnapped (sorta, kinda). Honey Lemon was really cool though.

**Wasabi**

Tadashi and Wasabi met at Genki's Sushi Store and fight promptly broke out. To be fair, it was between two drunk guys and Tadashi and Wasabi were trying to help and break up the fight. Unfortunately the store owner misunderstood and thought they were friends to the drunkards and banned them from the store.

"But I'm a regular!" Wasabi protested.

"Hey, I know another place we can get sushi from," Tadashi offered.

"Do they have unagi rolls?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah. I honestly always go there, but was in the neighborhood when I stopped here," Tadashi said.

Three hours later, ten sushi platters and a very expensive bill, a friendship was born.

**The Day Nerd Crew Came Together**

The day Tadashi introduced all his new friends to each other would go down in SFIT's history as 'Hellfire Pink Explosion' day.

Namely, they blew up the lab.

Accidentally.


End file.
